vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Vampyre
Vampyres are a humanoid race of winged creatures who feast on blood as their primary source of nourishment. They are some of the most ancient, and possibly among the first, of the intelligent humanoids of the world. Appearance Vampyres are humanoids, and have two separate forms with which they can change into at will. They have their human form, in which they appear as any ordinary person, and their vampyre form, in which their faces become more fearsome and they grow out wings, fangs and deadly claws. Their vampiric attributes range in variety, some have dangerously long claws, while others have much larger wings than others. Strengths Vampyres are immortal, and do not age. Immunity to most kinds of diseases and sickness. Dangerous physical powers, razor sharp claws and fangs that can pierce metal. Vampyres are capable of varying degrees of superhuman strength and speed. Their stamina is also drastically greater than a human's, and vampyres are much more resistant to pain, heat and cold. Superhuman senses. Vampyres can see perfectly in the dark, and more powerful ones can even see heat signatures. They can smell blood from vast distances, and can even sense subtle differences in the blood of individuals. Their hearing is incredibly acute, able to hear sound, and more noticeably, heartbeats, from large distances. Flight. With their wings vampyres can travel far and wide. Some are even capable of flying across entire countries without tiring. Rapid regeneration. Vampyres can recover from most conventional forms of physical harm with their greatly enhanced regeneration. Certain extremes of this can even be outright considered immune to physical harm because they heal so fast. Resurrection. Excluding the only known ways of killing them and their natural weaknesses, a vampre can never truly die. Even if their body is extremely damaged and they lose core bodily function, a vampyre will regenerate almost all wounds eventually, no matter how severe, and return to life. Naturally adept hemomancy. Vampyres are the masters and creators of the magical art of hemomancy, controlling and manipuilating blood. They can manipulate the blood in others, and even themselves. This ranges from crippling an enemy, to outright forcing the blood out of them. Mind Control. Vampyres can exert their will onto anyone with a will weaker than theirs. These victims are called thralls, and do the vampyres bidding without question, and often with intense loyalty. A vampyre that has freshly feasted on blood has all their powers enhanced for a short time. Gargoyle hibernation. Vampyres can enter a state of hibernation by turning into stone. They can remain in such a state for thousands of years, and potentially even indefinitely. While not immune to harm, these statues are incredibly durable. Weaknesses Decapitation. Severing a vampyre's head from it's body will kill it permanently. Basilisk venom. Basilisk venom is the single most fatal substance to a vampyre in the entire world. Even a bite from a hatchling was enough to almost instantly kill one of the most powerful vampyres of all time. "Hyena" strain werewolves. The blood of the massively mutated Alexander Vries had a complete and utterly catastrophic effect on vampyres when they were exposed to it. It caused them to literally boil and melt from within. Hunger. Even the strongest of vampyres must feed. While human blood is their prefered meal, any blood can suffice. A vampyre can act in irrational and confused manners if starved. A starving vampyre is severely weakened. Undead. As there is little to no blood in undead, vampyre's hemomancy and even mind control effects have little to no effect on them. Lilith's Darkness. Not even vampyres are immune to the effects of the Dark Queen's shadows and madness. Also, some denizens of the dark world can physically harm vampyres while bypassing their natural regeneration. Vampyres are vulnerable in their gargoyle forms. If the statue should be destroyed, so will they. Society Vampire society is actually divided into two, incredibly different lifestyles, and members of each tend to disagree on almost everything with members of the other "caste". Broods Vampyres who live in Broods tend to be the more savage of the two. They almost always feed in their true forms, and more often than not eat their prey, flesh and bones, along with blood. They live together with others not entirely picky of the place they call home, whether it be a dark cave or a luxurious mansion. Broods are sometimes lead by a distinctive leader, usually the most powerful of the group, but this is not always the case. Covens Vampyres who live in Covens, are, in their words, "more sophisticated and intellectual than their wild and indecent 'cousins' ". They usually live together in very large numbers within small kingdoms of their own. Vampyre Covens are always lead by a monarchy. Coven Vampyres enjoy life of luxury and sophistication, and have the typical attitude of human nobles. They rarely enter their true forms, as they deem it is barbaric. Another major difference from their Brood 'cousins', is how they feed. Coven Vampyres drink blood in goblets and wine glasses, and like winemakers, create different kinds of blood to drink. Known Broods Malakai's Brood Malakai Boa Kira Leo Numerous unamed others Mileena (former) The Vampyres of Haven existed many thousands of years ago, and slept encased in stone gargoyles in the ruins of an underground city until woken by Jericho. The Vampyres leader Malakai, was known as Leviathus the Blood God by the Sun Tribe (not to be confused with Leviathus, leader of the lizardmen). New Brood The New Brood consists of Lesser Vampyres, turned by the members of Malakai's Brood. They cannot take full Vampyre form like the pure bloods. Kira's Brood The brood lead by Kira during her attempt to overthrown and rule The Westfold. Known Covens Duskwing Coven Kavaltros Coven Malhan Coven Red Ice Coven Vel Coven Category:Race Category:Vampyre